creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
(Nie)osądzeni
— To pana broń? Kręcę głową. Kilka centymetrów w lewo i chwilę później w prawo. Nieśpiesznie, spokojnie, jakby szyja nie była przyzwyczajona do gwałtownego poruszania się. Czuję każdy ruch mięśni i ścięgien, rozciągają się, a potem kurczą. Doprawdy dziwne to uczucie. — Nie — odpowiadam cicho, niemal szeptem. Ludzie patrzą, czuję ich wzrok na każdym centymetrze skóry, słyszę myśli. Ich brudne, zniszczone przez czas odgłosy przeszłości, które nigdy nie dadzą im spokoju. Zapętleni we własnym jestestwie, tak bardzo potężni w swych myślach i tak niezmierzenie pogardzani przeze mnie. I takie istoty mają czelność osądzać? — Ale pan z niej strzelał? — znów odzywa się wysoki, sędziwy mężczyzna stojący za dębowym biurkiem po drugiej stronie sali. Unoszę lekko brwi i spoglądam w jego oczy, ukryte za rogowymi oprawkami. Nigdy nie lubiłem okularów. Nawet najcieńsze szkło zakrywało prawdę, która kryła się w tęczówkach, odbijała w źrenicach. Nie jestem idealną istotą, znam kres swoich możliwości, jednak nie lubię, gdy ktoś próbuje mnie oszukać, omamić, wyślizgnąć się spomiędzy mojego czujnego spojrzenia i ukryć prawdę i myśli tak głęboko, że nawet ja nie potrafię ich dosięgnąć. To łotrostwo, plugawa kpina ze mnie i każdej innej istoty, która przewyższa was o niezliczoną liczbę oddechów. — Nie — powtarzam spokojnie. Starzec porusza się niespokojnie i drżącymi rękami sięga w stronę pliku kartek, które rozłożył na blacie. Oblizuję usta. Już niedługo, mój przyjacielu. Już niedługo sięgnę i po twoje gardło. Tak kruche, tak delikatne i tak kusząco zimne... — Odciski palców jednoznacznie stwierdzają, że był pan ostatnim użytkownikiem broni, która leży tuż przed panem. Znów ten starczy, zmęczony głos. Przenoszę spojrzenie z jego gardzieli na niewielki przedmiot leżący na blacie. Patrzę na nagan, siedmiostrzałowy rewolwer bębenkowy. Nawet mnie dziwi fakt, jak doskonale obszedł się z nim czas. Po ponad pięćdziesięciu latach wciąż wydaje się niczym nowy, jakby dopiero co rusznikarz dotknął go po raz pierwszy. Mój brat musi go lubić. Rozkładam dłonie i, przyglądając się palcom, kręcę powoli głową. — Nie — powtarzam po raz trzeci. Ludzie zaczynają szeptać. Kąciki ust drgają konwulsyjnie, podczas gdy staram się wytrzymać jeszcze kilka minut. Jeszcze tylko trochę, proszę ciało, jeszcze tylko chwilę się zabawię, a już oddam ci to, co twoje. — Prędkość początkowa pocisku — tłumaczy starzec — wynosi około 270 metrów na sekundę. Donośność skuteczna rzeczonej broni wynosi równo pięćdziesiąt metrów. Zgodnie z raportem biegłych, odległość, którą obrał oskarżony, zanim wystrzelił, wyniosła dziesięć metrów, co znaczyło, że ofiara nie miała żadnych szans na przeżycie. Kaliber... — Siedem, przecinek sześćdziesiąt dwa, panie prokuratorze — odzywam się, przerywając starcu. Ze wszystkich osób zebranych na sali to właśnie on mnie irytuje najbardziej — Czy chce pan wiedzieć, ile osób zabiła ta broń? Po sali ponownie, niczym fala, roznosi się szept, tym razem na tyle głośniejszy, że sędzia musi uderzyć drewnianym młotkiem trzy razy, by uciszyć zebranych. Po chwili zwraca się do mnie. On nie kłamie, nie ukrywa się przede mną jak tchórz, patrzę więc mu prosto w oczy i czuję, jak głęboko mnie nienawidzi. Nie martw się nędzarzu, ja nienawidzę cię po stokroć mocniej. — Czy oskarżony przyznaje się do innych morderstw? — Nie — odpowiadam ze śmiechem. Sala wybucha gniewnymi okrzykami. Och tak, krzyczcie, krzyczcie do woli, podłe plugastwa. Zdzierajcie sobie gardła, brzydźcie się mną, pogardzajcie moim istnieniem. Sędzia ponownie ucisza salę, ale ja i tak słyszę wasze myśli. Słyszę też myśli tego, którego ciało i skórę aktualnie na sobie noszę. Wyje, wierci się i szarpie, przez co czuję się niekomfortowo. Nigdy nie lubiłem ubierać się w wasze powłoki. Są słabe, żałośnie oślizgłe i nieforemne, a przede wszystkim cuchną strachem i niepewnością. Opuszczam salę i sięgam na chwilę do wnętrza, ciemnej głębi mego umysłu. Jesteś tu. Widzę twoje rozszerzone z przerażenia oczy i usta, z których wypływa czerwona posoka. Miotasz przekleństwa i błagania jednocześnie. Dotykam twego zapadniętego policzka i czuję jak powstrzymujesz wymioty. Jeszcze chwila, a oddam ci twą własność, jeszcze tylko trochę się zabawię. Odwracam się i na powrót jestem w zatłoczonej sali. Rozglądam się. Przynajmniej tuzin ludzi siedzi z notatnikami położonymi na kolanach, zapisując coś z zawziętością. Kilkoro kolejnych podtyka jak najbliżej w moją stronę mikrofony, a jeszcze inni po prostu siedzą i patrzą. Niektórzy ze wstrętem, inni z zaciekawieniem. Jest też jeden, który się uśmiecha. Och, droga istoto, jesteś jedynym w tej wylęgarni ohydztwa, którego mogę uszanować. — Wina oskarżonego nie podlega dalszej dyskusji — orzeka sędzia, a flesze aparatów migają jak szalone. — Zostanie pan osądzony z najwyższym wymiarem kary, a jest nią śmierć. Uśmiecham się. Ty, który jesteś we mnie, szarpiesz się i krzyczysz, błagasz, płaczesz i zaklinasz się, że to nie ty, że nie miałeś szansy się bronić, wytłumaczyć. Ponownie powracam do swojego... Naszego wnętrza. Twój wzrok, twoje emocje tak destrukcyjne, tak pragnące mnie zabić... — Ach, ty słyszysz to wszystko, nędzna muszko — szeptam w twoją stronę. Przybliżam swoją bezkształtną masę do twojej twarzy, otaczam cię czymś, co mógłbyś nazwać kleszczami. Jesteś jak zwierzę, które utknęło we wnykach. Gardzisz mną, ale jednocześnie się mnie boisz. Ponownie zwracam się do ciebie, tak bardzo lubię, gdy słyszysz moje myśli. — Czasami, ale tylko czasami — tłumaczę — pożyczam sobie wasze ciała. Patrzę, jak nawzajem się mordujecie, a potem, gdy chcecie się bronić, odbieram wam mowę. Ja staję się wami, a wy stajecie się moimi więźniami. Tylko ja mogę odbierać komuś życie. To moja robota i żadna inna plugawa istota, szczególnie tak lepka od brudu, jak wy, nie ma do tego prawa. Nie wiecie, na czym to polega. Czerpiecie z tego radość, czujecie się bogami. Wbijam swoje bezkształtne szpony w twoją skórę. Wij się, robaczku, wij. Krzycz tak głośno, jak tylko potrafisz, choć i tak nikt cię nie usłyszy, nawet ty sam. — Odebrałem ci szansę na obronienie się, ponieważ ty odebrałeś mej siostrze jedną z jej złotych iskier. Twoje oczy rozszerzają się, nie rozumiejąc, co mam na myśli. — Jeśli wymordujecie się nawzajem, ona umrze, a do tego nie mogę dopuścić. Mam wiele rodzeństwa, ale ona jedna jest wam bogiem i strażnikiem. Ja jestem cieniem, a ona jasnością. Ona sieje, a ja zbieram żniwa. Nikt z was nie będzie naruszał tego porządku! Przebijam twoją nędzną powłokę i w końcu odczuwam ulgę. Znów stoję w zatłoczonej sali, ale na powrót jestem bezkształtną masą. Odzyskałeś swoje ciało, a ja stoję za twoimi plecami. Patrzę, jak pochylasz się do przodu i uderzasz dłońmi, raz za razem, o biurko. Inne chwytają cię, wykręcają ci ręce do tyłu i skuwają kajdanami. — To nie ja! To nie ja! — krzyczysz, a po widowni roznosi się gwar, flesze błyskają, a sędzia stuka raz za razem młotkiem. Kakofonia dziesiątki dźwięków i ogólna wrzawa sprawia, że nikt nie zwraca uwagi na starca, który ściąga okulary i kładzie je na biurku. Nie mija sekunda, a już jestem tuż przy nim, patrzę mu w oczy, a on odwzajemnia spojrzenie. Źrenice rozszerzają się z przerażenia. — Witaj — szeptam i nie czekając na odpowiedź, zaciskam łapska na starczej szyi. Po chwili upada bez życia na krzesło, ale jedyną osobą, która zwraca na niego uwagę, jest ów młody człowiek, który jako jedyny uśmiechał się w moją stronę. Ludzie tłoczą się przy krzyczącym, broniącym się przed zabraniem z sali mordercą. — To on, to on, to on! — wyje, zdzierając sobie gardło i wskazując w moją stronę. Płacze i szarpie się przerażony, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że oto wpadł w sieć pajęczą, z której już nie może się wydostać. Nikt jednak na mnie nie patrzy. Przenoszę spojrzenie na młodzieńca. Na niego też nikt nie zwraca uwagi, ludzie mijają go, jakby był cieniem, lub po prostu przechodzą przez niego. Jego uśmiech nie znika, gdy zakładając jedną rękę za plecy, kłania się przede mną niczym cyrkowy konferansjer, który właśnie zakończył swoje przedstawienie. Zwinnie przemyka między ławami i znika wraz z krzyczącym, śliniącym się obficie oskarżonym. Szaleństwo, tak brzmiało jego imię. Dopiero gdy drzwi zamykają się, a krzyki zamieniają się w odległe echo, jedna z kobiet podnosi wrzawę, wskazując na prokuratora, który siedzi na krześle z brodą opartą o pierś. Podbiegają i odchylają jego głowę, ale ja już wykonałem swoje zadanie. Oddalam się cicho i bezszelestnie, dokładnie tak, jak sobie wyobrażacie. Przynajmniej jedno z waszych przewidywań jest trafne. Znasz moje imię, choć ja sam posiadam ich miliony. Tanatos, Supay, Ankou, Azrael... Szepczesz je, gdy przychodzę po tych, których kochasz i tych, których nienawidzisz. Słyszysz o mnie każdego dnia, lękasz się mnie i uznajesz za wroga, gdy tylko pukam do twych drzwi. Dobrze, nienawidź mnie tak mocno, jak tylko potrafisz. Pochwyć krawędź sukni mej siostry, Życia, tak mocno, że odwleczesz nasze spotkanie. Może do tego czasu i ja przestanę was nienawidzić. Nie ma różnicy, dobry czy zły, wszyscy jesteście tacy sami, kiedy spoglądacie mi w twarz. Pamiętaj o jednym: ja zawsze jestem. Patrzę twoimi oczami. Przemawiam twoimi ustami. Pełzam między myślami, szukając tej jednej, jedynej luki. To ja stawiam twój ostatni krok, to ja jestem tym, który istnieje od zarania dziejów. Nie mam ani kosy, ani czarnego płaszcza. Nie mam kształtu ani jednego słusznego imienia. Mogę być w niezliczenie wielu miejscach naraz, choć dla ciebie, człowieka nędznego i błądzącego po omacku, ów myśl jest zbyt abstrakcyjna. Uczycie się powoli, śmiem twierdzić, że w ciągu tych tysięcy lat wciąż nic nie wiecie. Tylko niektórzy, nieliczni, starali się poznać naturę tego, co jest podarunkiem od mej siostry. Nuży mnie już wasza arogancja i pycha, bawi bezsilność i głupota. Mijam was na ulicy każdego dnia. Stoję za wami, czasem lekko uderzając w ramię, a czasem wręcz pchając pod nadjeżdżający samochód. To nigdy nie jest wasza decyzja. A ja, nie czując ni żalu, ni radości, przerywam linię życia. Na świecie jest tylko jedna, jedyna chwila, która pozbawiona jest jakichkolwiek uczuć i jestem nią ja. Śmierć. Kategoria:Opowiadania